Ashley De Luca (Pseudo)
Powers/Abilities 'Human Shapeshifting' Strengths *The ability to shapeshift into any human. Limitations *He obtains subject's DNA (hair, flesh, bodily fluids). *The subject must be alive when he consumes their DNA. (He cannot contain DNA from cooked meat or anything that has been dead for any amount of time.) *He can shapeshift into animals but it's harder to maintain their shape — he can only keep their shape for a handful of minutes (depending on the animal). *He can also only change into their appearance and does not absorb any powers/abilities they might have. *He can usually hold a 'new' form for a few hours before he becomes it exhausts him. The more often he changes into the form, the longer he can hold it. *Cannot maintain a form if he doesn't have enough energy. 'Energy Drain' Strengths *Draining someone of their energy will cause them to grow weak. *Causes memories to get hazy and they become very fatigued afterwards. Limitations *Ash needs to feed off human energy to survive. *To feed he must either engage in sexual activities or drink blood. *The urges get stronger the longer he goes without eatting which can cause him to lose control and become very violent. If he is still starved beyond this point, he simply becomes extremely weak to the point standing is difficult. 'Combat' Because Ashley doesn't use shapeshifting for combat, he normally fights with a coil of steel wire and a dagger. The wire can cut through flesh, and is contained in a watch he wears on his left wrist. He keeps the dagger concealed up his sleeve/dagger hoister on his leg. Biography Ashley was born to a young human woman that had been raped by an incubus. He was dumped somewhere in an orphanage and was adopted early on by an elderly couple that lived alone in the woods. They were nice and sweet and treated him well. However, by the time he was twelve years old, despite all cases of nurture, nature was infinitely stronger. He was unable to control the urges, and unintentionally, he lashed out at what he’d always considered his “parents,” draining them and killing them in the process. Confused and desperate and hungry, with only the need to feed driving his consciousness, he tore into their bodies before fleeing. It was only until several encounters later that he began to figure out his abilities. But he hated the lack of control, as if he were trapped in his own skin. He detested being a slave to anything, and grew to hate the thing that had made him this way. Personality Manipulative, snarky, and mischievous, Ashley likes to make a general nuisance out of himself. He is also extremely flirtatious (surprise, surprise) and really enjoys flustering people. Although sharp, he is not terribly familiar with electronics or any sort of complicated technology that doesn’t have a remote or play button. He also genuinely enjoys causing trouble and has a hell of a time destroying anything he deems as “good.” An extreme sadist, he derives pleasure from torturing people and making them miserable. Attire/Appearance Civillian form *Likes to wear leather jackets and/or jackets that make him look sexy. *Tight shirts that show off his modest build. *Sexy jeans. *Sexy boots and shoes. Superhero attire *He wears a black short sleeved shirt with a olive green coloured vest and several brown belts underneath a black trench coat. *Black trench coat is split in the back donw the middle, the split goes up to Ash's waist. Each half of the coat is is decorated with olive green 'wings'. Tiny loops decorate the bottom of the jacket. There is a rope with a small sharp blade that hanging from the back of the jacket. *Black pants and black military boots. *Tough leather gloves to protect his hands while he is working with his dagger and wire. *Dagger hoister on right thigh. Other Speaks with a British accent. He isn’t British, he just does so because the ladies like it. Also likes to eat his partners after feeding. While hair or saliva is enough to allow him to take on their appearance, he prefers taking a chomp out of them. Furthermore, he doesn’t remember what he originally looked like because he’s taken on so many forms. The one he has now is the one he’s had the longest (around four or five years). Likes N/A Dislikes N/A Relationships Nathan Cross - Best friend? Has a very strange relationship with him. Ash is close to Nate under the pretense of 'friendship', but tries often to sleep with him. Has conflicting feelings for Nathan. Ross Dupin - dated for a bit and took a lot of her "firsts". Gallery Pseudo.jpg|Character Sheet Hino ashnate.png|Ash and Nate. Drawn by Hino. Colours by Baka Mandy Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Canon